Shion Sonozaki
Shion Sonozaki is one of the characters in Higurashi: When They Cry. She is depicted as an antagonist in some arcs of the story, while as a hero in others. Background Shion is the actual older twin sister of the Sonozaki twins. She was sent to St. Lucia's Boarding School but escaped in 1982 and 1983 with the help of Kasai Tatsuyoshi, a man who acts as a bodyguard to the Sonozaki family. While she acts like the younger twin to Mion Sonozaki, in truth, she was born as the elder sister with the name "Mion." Due to the sisters swapping places at a young age, Mion, named "Shion," received the one tattoo which marks the presumptive heir to the Sonozaki family. Since that event, the sisters have maintained that roll replacement: she becomes the younger "Shion" while her younger sister became "Mion." They still switch roles or impersonate the other which leads to some of the mystery of the earlier arcs. Shion works as a waitress at the Angel Mort restaurant and is also the manager's assistant for the Hinamizawa Fighters little league team. Stats Attack Potency: Peak Human Level (Can overpower trained soldiers.) | Street Level (Can trade blows with Rena Ryugu, who shattered a stone lamp just by jumping off of it.) Speed: Supersonic (Sliced clean through a bullet.) | Supersonic '(Can keep up with Rena, who can dodge and intercept bullets.) 'Durability: Peak Human Level (Can take hits from trained soldiers.) | Street Level (Can take hits from Rena.) Hax: None notable. Intelligence: Above Average (A cunning and manipulative trickster. Devised a plan to frame her twin sister and stole her identity.) Stamina: Average (Has no notable showings of it.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Hinamizawa Syndrome:' A dangerous parasitic disease. It causes influxes of adrenalin related hormones like epinephrine, norepinephrine, and cortisol in the brain, leading to anxiety, paranoia, and hallucinations. Turns the person insane and violent. Equipment *'Stun Gun: '''Shion's signature weapon. Delivers shocks powerful enough to knock out people for a long time. Killed her grandmother with a single shock. *'Whip''' *'Zippo Lighter' *'Knives:' Shion has made use of various types of knives, like torture daggers or kitchen ones. *'Nails and Hammer: '''A set of torture instruments. She has 15 nails, one for each joint in the hand. She uses a hammer in conjunction with it. *'Katana''' *'Binoculars' *'AK-47 Assault Rifle:' A Russian rifle provided by her family. Can fire in automatic and semi-automatic modes. Uses 7.62×39mm ammunition. Each cartridge contains 30 rounds. Has an effective range of 350 meters. *'Tokarev TT-33: '''A Russian semi-automatic handgun. Uses 7.65mm ammunition. Each cartridge contains 7 rounds. Has an effective range of 50 meters. Key '''Canon (Visual Novels, Anime, Manga) | Non-canon (Daybreak, Gag Anime Series)' Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Threw Satoko across a room. *Knocked out Mion and her grandmother with her stun gun. *Stabbed Satoko dozens of times. *Knocked Keiichi unconscious using a rock. *Stabbed Keiichi with her knife. *Knocked out a trained soldier with a single hit. *As an adult, sliced through trained assassins. *As an adult, sliced through a lock. Speed/Reactions *Comparable to Rena, who moved faster than Keiichi could see. *Has moved fast enough to appear as a blur. *Sliced through a bullet in mid-air as an adult. *Dodged bullets as an adult. Durability/Endurance *Endured ripping out three of her fingernails. *Endured getting sprayed with what can only be assumed to be an insecticide spray. *Took hits from trained soldiers. Skill/Intelligence *Escaped her school by herself. *Tortured the chief of her village. *Drove Rika to commit suicide. *Imprisoned Mion and pretended to be her in order to pin her crimes on Mion. *Captured Keiichi and knocked him unconscious with her stun gun. *Threw Mion into a bottomless well. *Effectively killed all the people that threatened Satoshi. Powerscaling There are not many physical feats in Higurashi, but Shion should logically be comparable to the likes of Rena, who has a few notable feats in the games and OVA. Weaknesses *Very likely to act recklessly if Satoshi is mentioned. *The Hinamizawa Syndrome drives her insane. Sources Higurashi Wiki (Background only) Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime and Manga Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Higurashi: When They Cry Category:07th Expansion Category:Peak Human Level Category:Supersonic Category:Street Level Category:Whip Users Category:Knife Users Category:Hammer Users Category:Firearm Users Category:Composite Profiles Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Yanderes